


Leur monde

by Smeagollum



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeagollum/pseuds/Smeagollum
Summary: OS Newmann. La brèche vient d'être fermée. Au milieu de la joie générale, nos deux scientifiques font bande à part, ressassant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Leur monde

hey hey hey hey


End file.
